At The Beginning
by kumikoTakahashi
Summary: OK, this is my FIRST fan fic and this is a Cagalli and Athrun song fic. See what Athrun will do to show is love for his beloved Cagalli. and Cagalli gets mad for that? well read and find out...


At The Beginning

Author**'s** note: I don't own Gundam seed or destiny. This is a**n** Athrun/Cagalli song fan fic.

**song**

_Writing- in the past_

'Writing'-thoughts

The blonde princess of ORB sat in a car that was driving down highway that's going out of the city. Sitting beside her was none other than Alex Dino, also known as Athrun

Zala. He was taking her somewhere. 5 years ago, on this day, they had met each other on the island.

**We were strangers**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are**

**And I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

"_I can't let you go with that mobile suit! More people are going to die!" yelled Cagalli, tears streaming down her face, holding a loaded gun. "I am a ZAFT pilot to the bitter end" Athrun replied coldly holding a knife in his hands. There was a silen**ce** between them. Cagalli looked into Athrun's emerald eyes. Gold met emerald. Cagalli can see the hate in Athrun's eyes. Just then she knew why there was hate in his eyes, she felt bad for him. "To hell with this!" screamed Cagalli throwing the gun forgetting that the gun was loaded. Athrun on the other hand had not forgotten. He jumped on her to save her, but he nearly got shot himself. "ARE YOU STUPID? THROWING A LOADED GUN!" yelled Athrun. "I'm sorry"._

Cagalli giggled a bit. 'What a bad first impression'. "Hey, what's so funny?" asked Athrun. "It's nothing, just remembering something that's all" said Cagalli. Little did Cagalli know, Athrun was thinking about the past too.

**No one told me I was going to find you**

**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**

**When I lost hope**

**You were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

_"Hey Athrun, how did the little chat with your father go?" asked Cagalli. "It went…bad" replied Athrun sadly. Cagalli talked to him. Then he looked in her eyes. Once again gold met emerald, but this time it was different. This time there was no hate in their eyes, but love. They stepped closer. Then out of no where, their lips met in a passionate kiss._

Athrun blushed a bit remembering this moment in his life. Just then a voice came and brought him back to reality, "Athrun, where are you taking me?" Cagalli asked softly. "Wait my princess, you have to wait and see…" chuckled Athrun. Cagalli glared at him, "I told you never to call me that". This placed a smile on his face. He always thought that Cagalli looked cute when she's mad. "Sorry" said Athrun. "Cagalli," said Athrun not taking his eyes of the road. "Hummmm?" said Cagalli turning to look at him. "Do you remember that day when you we're in the rain?" "yeah".

**Life is a road, and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**At the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

**With you**

(AN: this happen**s** after the war)_ Athrun was driving home from work. It was raining and he wanted to get out of the rain. He passed by the park. But he stopped. He saw someone familiar there. 'Who would be out in the rain at a time like this?' He_ got_ out of the car and went to see who it was. "Cagalli?" Cagalli turned around. "What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick!" said Athrun. "I like it here in the rain. It's so refreshing to bestanding under heaven's tears" she said looking up at the sky. Athrun couldn't help but to smile. After 10 minutes Athrun broke the silen**ce**. "We're going to get sick if we stay out here any longer. Come to my place and we can have a cup of coffee or tea". "Sure, that sounds nice" said Cagalli smiling._

"Athrun, seriously WHERE are you taking me?" asked Cagalli, who was losing her temper. "We're going somewhere" chuckled Athrun. "Well SOMEWHERE is outside of the city?" asked Cagalli. "Seems like it" replied Athrun. "Do you know where you are going?" Cagalli asked once again. "Nope" said Athrun. "WHAT!" yelled Cagalli. "I'm joking. Don't worry" laughed Athrun.

**We were strangers**

**On a crazy adventure**

**Never dreaming how our dreams could come true**

**Now here we stand**

**Unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

_"You're leaving for ZAFT again aren't you?" asked the sad Cagalli. "I have to Cagalli. I have no choice. Please understand" said Athrun sadly, holding back his tears. He never wanted to leave Cagalli, but the war had started again between the naturals and coordinators. "I understand, but" tears fell down her golden eyes "promise me you'll come back" said Cagalli. Athrun then took her wrist and pulled her to his embrace. "I promise" said Athrun placing a kiss on her lips. "Don't cry, it doesn't suit you at all" whispered Athrun._

**And life is a road, and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**At the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

**With you**

"Cagalli do me a favor…put this on" said Athrun taking out a blind fold. "Why?" Cagalli asked. "Because" replied Athrun. "Because what?" asked Cagalli getting pissed.

"Unless you don't want to know where I am taking you…" "FINE! I'll put it on" Cagalli said cutting him off. Athrun just chuckled.

**I knew there was somebody somewhere**

**Like me alone in the dark**

**Now I know my dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long**

**Nothing's going to tear us apart**

Athrun stopped the car. He went out and opened the door for Cagalli. He helped her out of the car, and they started walking. "Where are we going Athrun?" "Somewhere…" replied Athrun. "I'm tired of waiting" whined Cagalli. "Just a moment longer Cagalli" laughed Athrun.

Athrun removed the blind fold. They were standing on a cliff. There in front of them was a huge lake. The water was clear as crystal. There was a water fall. They were surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Cagalli let out a small giggle. "Wow…" "You like it?" asked Athrun. "Oh Athrun I LOVE IT" said Cagalli. Cagalli then took off her shoes, because they were annoying her.

Then she looked back at Athrun, who had a evil smile on his face. When Athrun has a evil smile it means something bad. Very bad. "Why are you smiling?" asked the scared Cagalli, who was backing up a step. Athrun just looked at the water and back to her. She stiffened and her eyes widen. "ATHRUN DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Cagalli. But it was too late. He had pushed her off the cliff into the water. She swam to the top.

She yelled "ATHRUN, YOU JERK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU". Athrun took off his shirt and shoes and jumped in the water. He then swam to Cagalli. They were a few feet away from each other. "How can you STAND this? The water is freaking COLD!. I'm still mad at you Athrun Zala!" yelled Cagalli and turned her back to Athrun. Athrun, without a sound swam up to Cagalli and snaked his arms around her waist. "Huh?" Cagalli noticed a strong pair of arms around her and turned around.

**And life is a road and I want to going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

**With you**

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked coldy. "What I want? Well, I want to say I love you and I want to be with you forever" said Athrun giving Cagalli a warm smile. "Well, you just pushed me off a cliff and you say you love me…prove that you love me" said Cagalli. "Ok" replied Athrun. He pulled her closer and then he locked his lips with hers. She was shocked but she decided to close her eyes and let Athrun kiss her. After sometime Cagalli broke the kiss. "Well I guessed you proved it…" giggled Cagalli.

"Promise me that you'll be with me forever and always" said Cagalli leaning on his chest. "I promise. We have a new start now" said Athrun. Cagalli simply replied "I am standing at the beginning with you".

THE END

Annie: Well that was my first Cagalli/Athrun fanfic. It was ok? Right?

Plz R&R…


End file.
